The Unknown Love
by pasta16
Summary: Murray finds someone that he loves, and is troubled to tell anyone about it....happens after the Cooper Vault heist


Hey...so I needed a break from the life and times of BTK...and Slylady345 asked me to join this community, so why not write a one-shot for it....in this, the characters are actually animals....this goes out to the person I love making fun of, Jammin Jabala author of _**MURRAY'S PAST**_ which is just pure awsomeness....enjoy :]

also, you should all laugh, long and loud....Jabala thinks this is Murray/Jing, which he hates. (i told him i was writing this just for him)

_____________

March 13, 2005

Somewhere in Florida

6 months after the Cooper Vault Heist

I rounded the turn, stepping off the pedal, slowing only a little and then passed the van on my right, putting me in first with only 2 laps left. I calmed myself, making sure I wouldn't blow it. I focused, making sure I kept my lead. On the home stretch, the van in second tried to get past, but I stepped on the gas, flying through the finish line. Only bad part, was I almost crashed into the wall.

I still won though.

I did my victory lap in my van, and drove her into the winner circle. They were chanting my name over and over, "TOM MURPHY! TOM MURPHY!" I couldn't wait to get to New York to see Bentley and Penelope, telling them all about my third first place win this month. I was given this huge gold trophy, and plenty of cash. I smiled and thought it was still weird earning money, rather then stealing it.

Hours later, I just finished eating a meal in a diner, up by the boarder of Florida and Georgia. I still had a good 20 hour drive before reaching New York City, and seeing the dynamic duo. I paid and left to get my truck. My team didn't like the fact that I wanted to drive my van everywhere, so they gave me a free truck. I missed not using my van all the time, but the truck was still perfectly fine.

That was when I heard a scream.

I looked all around, trying to figure out where it had come. I saw an ally, and figured bad things always happen in those places. For once, I was right.

Three big walruses were holding this girl to a wall. One had a knife to her throat, making sure she didn't scream anymore.

"Well boys. Seem this chick brought someone running. Get him!" The two men came at me quick, drawing out knives, not expecting that I ate this guys for breakfast all the time. After throwing them into a heap, the other looked pretty scared. He started to run off, but not before I could aim a trash can lid at his head.

"Uhhh...you okay?" I looked at the girl. She was a jaguar, pure black fur, and a long sleek tail. She wore a green tank-top and a pair of jeans, her long black hair was down, partly covering her face. She was so small, yet so tall. She was really gorgeous. She was breathing really hard, still pretty shocked at what had happened. When I got closer, she looked up, and I saw the most beautiful green eyes staring right at me.

"I...think so." She had a heavy accent.

"Where are you from?" I asked, knowing I had heard that accent before, but with the whole traveling the world thing, I didn't know where.

"China." Of course! How many times had I heard Panda King ramble on and on? I should have known.

"What brings you here?"

"I be here for business." I laughed, and she did to. "I know me English need work."

"Please, you sound great. Lets get you out of here, and call the police." She nodded, and I grabbed her arm, seeing she was still shaken up, and a bit unsteady walking. After getting her to my truck, I turned to call the cops, and tie up the three guys. When I came back, the police were here, and she still looked uneasy. "Your not here by yourself, are you?"

"Yes, unfortunately." She gave a weak smile. "I stay at a hotel about a mile from there. I was walking back when them grabbed me."

"When we finish up here, let me give you a ride back, okay?" I said with a smile. She only thought about it for a second before nodding in agreement. Bentley and Sly always said I had that quality where everyone just trusted me. "My name is Tom Murphy, but my friends call me Murray." I offered.

"Jasmine Chang." She smiled. We talked to the cops, and the walruses were sent away. I hopped into the truck, and we drove to her hotel. We ended having dinner together, her first one, my second, and talked about everything. Jasmine lived in Hong Kong, China, same town as Panda King and his daughter Jing. When I asked if she knew them, she told me that she was good friends with Jing in high school. She was here in Florida, to work with a local fabric company. They wanted to buy silk from the company she worked with. She loved to travel and had two little brothers. My ears really pircked up when I heard that she wasn't seeing anyone currently. It was cute hearing her talk. After being actually kicked out of the restaurant at closing, we made our separate ways. She went to her hotel room, and I figured since I was here already, I might as well too.

.........................

The next morning, I woke up and went to get my free continental breakfast, seeing Jasmine there as well. We talked a lot more, until she looked at the time, seeing she was going to be late for her meeting. I offered her a ride, which she gladly took, and we were off. She seemed a bit scared at how fast we were going, but I got her to the fabric company right on time.

"Thank you for so much, Murray." She said, smiling out the front window.

"Uhh...Jasmine, here is my cell number if you want to talk or need help with your English. Or anything really." I handed her the slip of paper. Before I knew it, she had me in a hug. She was pretty strong.

"Thank you." She let, go and we looked at each other for awhile. Then she remembered the meeting. "I really do need to go. Good-bye." She left, holding my number in her hand. I stayed there, then remembering I promised to be in New York by tomorrow morning.

........................

"Murray!!!" I was greeted by a giant hug by my little mouse friend, Penelope, and a grunt from the turtle hidden in another room, Bentley.

"Time machine?" I asked as we walked to the kitchen.

"Let's just say I am happy to actually talk to someone." She smiled. I was glad Bentley had someone that would stick with him, even when he got totally obsessed with something, ignoring everything else. "Hungry?"

"Starved!" She made me a sandwich, grabbing some strawberries for herself.

"So you look rather happy? I heard you won again, but what else is up?" I stopped to think. I didn't really want to talk about Jasmine right then and there. She would make a big deal about nothing. And it seemed like Bentley and Sly were a little busy to talk, seeing Bentley was obsessed with another project, and Sly, well he traveling the world as an English Constable with Inspector Fox.

"Third first place this month! And the month is only half over." I gave a big believable smile, and we changed the subject.

.........................

On the ride down to South Carolina for my next race, I thought about her the entire time. She had said she was going back after the meeting was done, so she must have reached Hong Kong by now. Then I got a call.

"Murray?" My heart stopped. It was Jasmine. She had called! I don't think I had ever been this happy. We talked for hours about the most random things. I think I was falling in love.

........................

May 30, 2005

"Hey Penelope. What up?" I said as I answered my phone.

"So you going to tell me?"

"I dunno. What do you want to know?"

"Well, I don't know. How about the plane ticket to Hong Kong? Or the multiple phone calls to Hong Kong?" How did she figure that out?

"Are you tracking me?!"

"Making sure everyone is safe, yes. So, when did you and Jing...."

"Jing?"

"Yes, Jing King. Don't play dumb. When did it happen?"

"Gotta go....bye." I closed the phone and looked at it. She thought I liked Jing? I guess I could play off of this. I didn't really want to talk about Jasmine. I really liked her, and didn't want to blow it. I knew if Bentley found out, he would get me back for all the embarrassing things me and Sly did when he was with Penelope. But he would never mess with Jing....

.......................

June 14, 2005

"Hey Jasmine. How are you?" I tried my best to say it in Chinese. I was never good with learning languages, but I tried for her.

"Good try, Murray." She said in English. We were standing in the Hong Kong airport, another visit to this place. She stood up on her tip-toes to kiss me. I thought that I would ride on a plane everyday, just to get a kiss from you.

"So my Chinese no good?"

"As good as me English." We laughed. I grabbed her around her waist, and we walked to get something to eat. Most people stared, seeing this gigantic Hippo surprised them. When I was younger, I always looked older then I was because of how big and tall I was. Now at 26, it was all tallness and muscle. "How is the racing?"

"I have one last race for the season at the end of the month, Then I am finished until February."

"What will you do?"

"Well see my friends a bit more. I am even thinking about getting an apartment down in Florida."

"You know I only go there once every two months."

"Your point?" We laughed. I really liked seeing her. I loved talking to her on the phone, but seeing her just amazed me. Someone across the world in a totally different environment loved me.

...........................

February 6, 2006

I was in New York with Bentley, shopping with him, trying to find the flower on Penelope's RC car. It took forever but we finally did. We got back to his apartment, and he said. "So Murray, the past few days, I haven't been working on the Time Machine. I noticed that you were calling Jing a lot." Great, Penelope gets almost killed, and he stops working constantly on that damn machine, and now he wants to know what was up. But why did everyone think it was Jing?

"So, we had a few conversations." I said. I knew if I talked to him, it would ruin his mood. He was going to apologize to Penelope, for ignoring her for the past year and a half while working all day and night on his machine. I didn't need to tell him now that I found the girl of my dreams.

"And the airplane tickets to China?"

"Well...uh...Penelope is...umm...coming back soon. See ya Bentley!" I used a teleportation device Bentley had mistakenly created when trying to make a Time machine, and "poofed" into my apartment. Jasmine was waiting there for me.

"Hey. You smell nice. Like flowers." She took a sniff before kissing me hello. "Tell your friends yet?"

"Nah...sorry." I looked down at my feet.

"Good, because it seems that Bentley and Penelope should have their moment for today." She said sincerely, looked at the ring on her finger I had given her a few days ago.

"Tomorrow, all this drama between the two will be gone, and everyone will know as much about you as you know about them." I held her, the woman that I loved. The women that I would be getting married to. I wondered if they would be disappointed that it wasn't Jing. I knew that Bentley and Penelope would literally die when they found out that they had guess wrong. It would be pretty funny.


End file.
